SARANGHAE LEE SUNGMIN
by Lee Yera
Summary: No Summary :D Just read


**SARANGHAE LEE SUNGMIN!**

**Summary:: No Summary :D just read**

** Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhun Sungmin)**

** Rated:: T**

** Genre:: Hurt/Comport**

Annyeong ,nae author baru disini semoga kalian suka ini juga termasuk kisah hidup saya dengannya ,hanya dibuat ff aja (?) :')

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! JUST CLICK CLOSE (X) NO BASH NO FLAME**

Part 1..

Enjoyy~~

###

Disebuah gedung bercat merah muda ah ani merah marun ah entahlah aku lupa XD yang sangat mewah ,terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan seragam yang sama. Yah ini disebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal ,sebut saja Jungsang High School.

.

Seorang namja sedang berjalan sendiri dengan tangan dimasukan dalam saku celana, dia berjalan dengan gaya dan tampangnya yang cool ditambah dengan mata obsidian, rambut ikal ,bibir tebal menambah kesan cool. Dia adalah salah satu flower sekolah yang sangat mempunyai banyak fans yeoja maupun namja ,sebut saja –Cho Kyuhyun- .

Dia sangat terkenal dikalangan sekolah, dia seorang kapten basket, peraih olimpiade Matematika dan memiliki suara bass yang indah.

Ia terus berjalan dengan jeritan yeoja yang membuatnya frustasi sendiri ,ditemani teman dekatnya Lee Donghae. Mereka terus berjalan dan berhenti dikelas 12-1, yah mereka adalah kelas 12. Seharusnya Kyuhyun kelas 10 hanya saja karena dia memiliki otak diatas rata-rata (jenius) dia masuk aksel saat dia SMP dan SMA. Mereka langsung duduk dibangkunya yang paling pojok .

"YA! Nae Dongsaeng" Seseorang yang sudah biasa menyapa Kyuhyun ini adalah Yesung.

Yeah Yesung, dia adalah Hyung dari Cho Kyuhyun, sangat berbeda dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Yesung namja menarik, asik diajak ngobrol dan juga ramah .

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan malas.

"Ck! Kebiasaan ! Sudah kau kerjakan tugas fisika nae dongsaeng ?"

"..."

"YA!" Yesung merasa kesal dengan dongsaengnya yang suka seenaknya ini.

"Ish! Hyung kau berisik ! SUDAH !"

"Hehe, Mian. Hyung hanya takut kau belum mengerjakannya dan dihukum Lee Songsaengmin"

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab.

Pelajaranpun dimulai ... dan bel istirahatpun terdengar :D

.

.

.

Dikantin, terlihat 4 namja yang sedang asik bercanda. Sebut saja mereka Cho Yesung ,Lee Hyuk Jae ,Kim Ryeowook dan Lee sungmin.

Lee sungmin adalah murid kelas X-1 sama dengan Lee Hyuk Jae & Kim Ryeowook.

Dia adalah namja yang sangat manis, menarik, ramah. Banyak wanita dan namja (seme) yang menginginkan seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan Lee Hyuk Jae atau lebih dikenal dengan Eunhyuk dia adalah namja yang energik, sangat ahli dalan dance dan rapper, kocak dan sangat dekat dengan Lee Sungmin. Dan satu lagi Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie dia adalah namja mungil dan mempunyai suara yang sangat indah dan lembut.

"Hyung ?"

"Ne ?"

"Hyung, kau kenapa belum mempunyai yeojachingu atau manjachingu ?" Sungmin berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan alhasil ...

Byuuurrrr ..

Air keluar begitu saja dengan tanpa dosanya tepat pada muka Sungmin yang kelewat manis dan imut ini. Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"HWAHAHAHAHAAA" Eunhyuk terus tertawa tanpa sadar dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang Lee Sungmin, sedang Wookie hanya tersenyum simpul.

"YA! HYUNG!"

"Mi mianhae Minnie, aku benar benar tidak sengaja" Yesung terus meminta maaf sambil membersihkan air yang ada dimuka imut Sungmin.

"Hm"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" Yesung berusaha serileks mungkin, dengan hati dan jantungnya yang serasa mau loncat karena bahagia ditanya seperti ini oleh Sungmin. Ckck

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Wae ? Ada yang salah ? Tidak boleh ?"

"Ah a ani" Yesung agak menekuk wajahnya. 'kupikir kau menyukaiku'

Ryeowook yang melihat ekspresi Yesung hanya berucap pelan "wae Hyung?" Dengan muka yang sedih. Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook bertanya "Wokkie ? Wae ?"

"Ah, a aniyo hyung" Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis, dan Eunhyuk hanya manggut manggut menanggapi jawaban Ryeowook.

Ditempat yang sama, terlihat 2 orang namja yang sangat populer. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae.

"Kyu ?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab malas dan tetap asik dengan gamesnya.

"YA! CHO KYU-"

Belum selesai Doghae berbicara Kyuhyun sudah membekapnya dan langsung melepas tangan yang tadi dibuat untuk membekap mulut Donghae.

"Waee ?"

"Itukan Hyungmu, tolong kenalin aku sama namja yang berambut blonde itu" Donghae bicara sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, sebut saja dia –Eunhyuk-

"Mwoya ?! Andwe" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawab.

"Ya! Ayolaah Kyuuu~~" Donghae mengeluarkan puppy eyes dan muka memelas yang malah dapat pukulan sayang dari Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"Auww! Ish! Appo Kyu. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Hyung itu hanya buang-buang waktuku saja, dan jangan pasang muka seperti tadi! Sangat JE LEK hyung, mending aku main games. Samperin saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan main gamesnya yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan Donghae yang berdecak kesal, sambil terus memandangi 4namja yang asik bercanda ah ani 1namja –Eunhyuk- .Ckck

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah dengan dekor seperti yang di Secret Garden terlihat begitu mewah dan nyaman dengan nuansa putih ,hanya saja depan rumahnya ada tempat latihan basket. Ini adalah rumah Cho Kyuhyun si namja cool dan jenius.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mainin ponsel dan temannya yang sedang nonton tv -Donghae-

"Kyu?" "Kyuhyun!" Donghae terus memanggil temannya yang daritadi melamun dan tidak menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun sedang melamun dengan muka seperti yang sedih, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari Donghae yang memanggilnya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNN!" Donghae kesal dan berteriak sambil melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Lee Donghae! Appo.." Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena dilempar bantal dan mengganggu lamunannya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang daritadi terus melamun dan tidak menjawabku yang memanggilmu. Wae ? Ada masalah ? Malhaebwa! Akukan temanmu, siapa tau aku bisa membantumu"

"Ani"

"Ish! Yasudah kalo tidak mau bercerita aku tidak akan mau menemanimu dan menjadi temanmu lagi! Remember it Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae mengancam Kyuhyun, supaya di mau bercerita padanya .

"YA! Lee Donghae ,kau mengancamku eoh ?!"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin kau anggap temanmu yang selalu ada untukmu"

"Ahh, arraseo arraseo. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka saat melihat Lee Sungmin dengan Hyungku"

"Mwo ? Lee Sungmin ? Nuguya ?" Donghae mendengarkan dengan baik dan merespon sebisanya.

"Namja yang tadi sedang dikantin bersama orang yang kau sukai!"

"Mwoya ?! Maksudmu yang mungil ? Atau yang putih dengan rambut hitamnya itu (bayangin seperti di MV it's You) yang aga sama dengan orang yang ku sukai ?"

"Ne, yang kedua"

"Mwoo ? Kau menyukainyaaaa ? Kau menyukainyaa Cho Kyuhyuuunn ?" Donghae bicara dengan ekspresi kelewatan.

"Ish! Ne Hyung, dari pertama aku mengenal dia. Dia benar benar orang yang tulus, baik, meski terlihat aga sedikit galak. mungkin"

"Ah, kalo begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Hyungmu ? dan meminta bantuannya" Usul Donghae

"Ani, aku lihat sepertinya Yesung Hyung juga menyukainya" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar dengan membayangkan seseorang yang dicintainya tidak mencintainya dan bersama orang lain, dan dia Hyungnya sendiri.

Donghae hanya bisa melihat iba Kyuhyun temannya ,tidak pernah dia sangka kalo seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal sejak SMP dan sangat dekat dengannya menyukai seseorang ,dan orang itu satu SMA bagaimana bisa Donghae tidak menyadarinya. -_-

###

Keesokan harinya .. Disekolah .

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik membaca buku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan ...

BRUKK!

Dia menabrak seseorang

TBC

Mian ,aku benar benar galau dan sedang tidak connect .

Ada yang tau siapa orang yang tertabrak Kyuhyun ? :D pasti kalian semua tau siapa dia

Kisah (fanfict) ini akan aku lanjutkan kalo banyak yang meresponse, mau meresponse seperti apapun gwenchanayo.. yang penting 'membangun' gomawoyo annyeong ..


End file.
